narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United We Stand (GSWW)
walked through the crowded streets of with a slightly aghast expression on his face. A lively town far from Konohagakure, this was not the kind of place Neji was used to. He was very uncomfortable in this environment and was quite surprised by how unaffected life was here despite the war. In contrast, his partner on this mission, Jūshirō Senju, seemed to be throughly enjoying himself. His naturally inquisitive nature meant that he was highly interested in all the weird sights in the town. Upon reached the appointed place of their meeting with the Taiyougakure representatives, the Tanzaku Castle, Neji activated his byakugan to perform a quick scan of the area and see of anyone was there around them. The atmosphere of the town was starting to irritate Hayate Hachiro more and more by the minute. He along with Yua Saki had been sent to the Land of Fire to attend a meeting with ninja of Konohagakure. Hayate, who was normally in a bad mood was feeling extra terrible today, his journey to the Land of Fire had been very long and his partner had been getting on his nerves the whole way there. Hayate and Yua eventually reached the Tanzaku Castle and Hayate desperately began to look for the Konoha shinobi they were suppose to meet, wanting to get things over with as soon as possible. Neji noticed the two new arrivals as they approached the castle. He tapped Jūshirō's shoulder and pointed towards the two shinobi, "Thats them. Lets go." Walking up to the pair he began to speak, "If I am not mistaken you are the representatives from Taiyougakure right? I am Neji and this is my partner Jūshirō." Jūshirō held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I hope your journey here was comfortable and safe?" Hayate took a quick glance at his partner Yua when the word 'comfortable' came up, then quickly he turned his attention back to the other ninja. "Yes indeed our trip was, I'm Hayate Hachiro leader of Taiyougakure's Second Combat Force and this is Yua Saki the leader of special operations within village." Hayate replied reaching out his hand to shake that of Jūshirō's. Yua Saki rolled her eyes at Hayate, obviously, she didn't even like him. Perceptive and observant person that he was, Jūshirō noticed Yua roll her eyes and just chuckled. Neji just ignored all this and got straight to the point, "We all know why we are here. If Taiyougakure is planning to get involved in this war then the Hokage-sama wants to arrange an alliance between our villages. On our own neither of our villages stands a chance. If we are to win this war we need allies and Taiyougakure is not in a position to fight this war alone either. Konoha has some powerful allies in this war and if we join forces it will be beneficial to both of us. So if Taiyougakure is indeed ready to let go of its neutrality and make its mark on this shinobi world, we can proceed to discussing the terms of our alliance." Hayate nodded his response and opened his mouth to reply when Yua Saki spoke instead. "Taiyougakure is fully ready to accept any all conditions to get any alliance established between our two villages as soon as possible." Hayate let out a sigh, it didn't really matter that Yua was handling the negoiations instead of him, it was less work that he had to do. "Good." replied Jūshirō. He had hoped these Taiyougakure nin would agree quickly; he wanted to explore he town a little more. "Yes, that is indeed good to hear," added Neji. "We are glad to have you as our allies. But we should finalize some details such as sharing what information we posses as well as logistics and other such details." He then produced a scroll from within one of his pockets with an intricate seal on it. "This scroll is a private letter from our Hokage to your Sankei. It contains information about our troops strengths, resources, possible allies and some intelligence we have gathered. It has a special seal so that only the Sankei can open it. I believe you have a similar scroll for us?" "Indeed we do." Hayate responded, sliding a scroll out of his jacket, presenting to the Konohagakure ninja. "This is from our leader to your Hokage and pretty has information on our troops and stuff too." Hayate explained, appearing to be in a bit of a rush. Yua stood calmly next to her partner and watched as he carried on, it wasn't normal for Lord Sankei to send Hayate on missions like this as he didn't have really good people skills. Neji and Hayate exchanged the scrolls. "Well I guess that is all for now. Other minor details can be finalized after our leaders go over these scrolls. Also we should make contact with other villages who might join our alliance. Once all our allies have been gathered we can arrange a meeting to finalize a common plan of action." "Great." Hayate stated accepting the scroll from Neji, if things were over, he wanted to get back to Taiyougakure as soon as he could, he didn't like being outside of his home country. "Well then, it was nice meeting with you shinobi of the Leaf." Yua Saki said to Neji and Jūshirō as she began to turn away. Yua Saki was actually looking forward to fighting on the same battlefield with the Konoha ninja. Hayate grumbled, he was feeling rather tired from his long day of having to put up with Yua Saki. Category:Jet'ika Category:Steven-Kun